callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Submachine Gun
, a Submachine Gun featured in World War II Call of Duty games.]] A , often abbreviated as SMG, is a type of weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series, appearing in all games. Submachine Guns are fully automatic or burst fire guns which are very effective at close or medium ranges, but usually ineffective at longer ranges. They normally possess high rate of fire, high mobility, low ADS accuracy, high hipfire accuracy, moderate power, and low range, although there are a few exceptions. List of Submachine Guns in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' Thompson menu icon CoD1.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon CoD1.png|MP40 Sten menu icon CoD1.png|Sten PPSh-41 menu icon CoD1.png|PPSh-41 '' ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour '' Thompson Side FH.png|Thompson MP40 Side FH.PNG|MP40 Grease Gun Side FH.png|Grease Gun Sten Side FH.png|Sten PPSh-41 Side FH.png|PPSh-41 '' Call of Duty 2 '' Thompson pickup CoD2.png|Thompson MP40 Pickup CoD2.png|MP40 Grease Gun Pickup CoD2.png|Grease Gun Sten Pickup CoD2.png|Sten PPSh-41 pickup CoD2.png|PPSh-41 PPS42 pickup CoD2.png|PPS-43 '' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One *Thompson *MP40 *MAS 38 *Beretta 1938 Call of Duty 3 *MP40 *Sten *Thompson Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' MP5 menu icon CoD4.png|MP5 Skorpion menu icon CoD4.png|Skorpion Mini-Uzi menu icon CoD4.png|Mini-uzi AK-74u menu icon CoD4.png|AK-74u P90 menu icon CoD4.png|P90 '' ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (Nintendo DS) '' MP5 Inventory CoD4DS.png|MP5 MAC-10 Inventory CoD4DS.png|MAC-10 Mini-Uzi Inventory MWDS.jpg|Mini-Uzi '' ''Call of Duty: World at War '' Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson MP40 menu icon WaW.png|MP40 Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 PPSh-41 menu icon WaW.png|PPSh-41 '' Cut Submachine Guns '' Sten 3rd person WaW.png|Sten PPS-42 menu icon WAW.png|PPS-42 '' Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts '' Thompson WaWFF.png|Thompson MP40 3rd person WaWFF.png|MP40 Type 100 WaWFF.png|Type 100 Sten 3rd person WaWFF.png|Sten '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] '' Thompson Inventory WaWDS.jpg|Thompson MP40 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|MP40 PPSh-41 Inventory WaWDS.jpg|PPSh-41 Type 100 Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Type 100 Sten Iron Sights WaWDS.jpg|Sten Lanchester Sub-Machine Gun.jpg|Lanchester submachine gun (Multiplayer only) '' ''Call of Duty: World at War: Zombies *Thompson *MP40 *Type 100 *PPSh-41 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 Vector menu icon MW2.png|Vector P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi '' Cut Submachine Guns AK-74u cut menu icon MW2.png|AK-74u MP5 cut HUD icon MW2.png|MP5 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' MP5 Inventory MW Mobilized.jpg|MP5 MP7 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|MP7 P90 3rd person MW Mobilized.jpg|P90 Skorpion MW2DS.png|Skorpion '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' MP5K menu icon.png|MP5K Skorpion menu icon BO.png|Skorpion MAC11 menu icon BO.png|MAC11 Menu mp weapons ak74u.png|AK-74u Uzi menu icon BO.png|Uzi PM63 menu icon BO.png|PM63 MPL menu icon BO.png|MPL Spectre Menu Icon Black Ops.png|Spectre Kiparis Menu BO.png|Kiparis '' '' PPSh-41 Third Person BO.png|PPSh-41 (Campaign Only) Sten Third Person BO.png|Sten (Campaign Only) MP40 Third Person BO.png|MP40 (Singleplayer and Zombies Only) Thompson menu icon WaW.png|Thompson (Original Zombies Maps Only) Type 100 menu icon WaW.png|Type 100 (Original Zombies Maps Only) '' Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) *PPSh-41 *PPS-42 *MAT49 *M10 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' MP5 menu icon MW3.png|MP5 Ump45 menu icon MW3.png|UMP45 PP90M1 Menu Icon MW3.png|PP90M1 P90 Menu Icon MW3.png|P90 PM-9 Menu Icon MW3.png|PM-9 MP7 menu icon MW3.png|MP7 AK-74u menu icon MW3.png|AK-74u (Campaign and Spec Ops Only) '' Cut Submachine Guns '' Vector cut menu icon MW3.png|Vector MP5k Holographic MW3.png|MP5K '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *P90 *M10 *MP7 *Skorpion Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' MP7 Menu Icon BOII.png|MP7 PDW-57 Menu Icon BOII.png|PDW-57 Vector K10 Menu Icon BOII.png|Vector K10 MSMC Menu Icon BOII.png|MSMC Chicom CQB Menu Icon BOII.png|Chicom CQB Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO Peacekeeper Menu Icon BOII.png|Peacekeeper (Revolution DLC) '' '' Uzi menu icon BOII.png|Uzi (Campaign and Zombies Only) AK-74u Menu Icon BOII.png|AK-74u (Campaign and Zombies Only) MP5 menu icon BOII.png|MP5 (Campaign and Zombies Only) M1927 Menu Icon BOII.png|M1927 (Zombies Only) MP40 menu icon BOII.png|MP40 (Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' Bizon Menu Icon CoDG.png|Bizon CBJ-MS Menu Icon CoDG.png|CBJ-MS Vector CRB Menu Icon CoDG.png|Vector CRB Vepr menu icon CODG.png|Vepr K7 menu icon CODG.png|K7 MTAR-X Menu Icon CoDG.png|MTAR-X Ripper Menu Icon CoDG.png|Ripper SMG (Devastation DLC) '' Cut Submachine Guns '' UMP45 Holographic Sight CODG.png|UMP45 '' Trivia * ''Call of Duty: Black Ops features the most submachine guns in the ''Call of Duty'' series so far. * All the submachine guns in the World War II installments of the series have open bolts. * The submachine guns in Call of Duty: Ghosts seem to be very wobbly when walking while them. This is probably due to the weight of the SMG.